Ellis/Quotes
A list of Ellis' Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. * [' ''When he sees the statue of Andrew Jackson '''] "Man, I wish we had a horse. I love horses." * [' ''When he finds an axe '''] (Chuckles and says quietly) "Look who's got an axe..." * [' ''When he spots a Molotov '''] "Mol'tov here!" * [' ''When he is going to throw a Molotov '''] "Fire coming!" * [ ''Upon a Scavenge match start ] "Go, go, go, go, go, grab some gas!" * '''[ ''Upon picking up a gas can in a Scavenge match ] '"Got it!" * '''[ When finding a pickup ]' "All right, all right!" * '[ When seeing the Infected or someone gets hit ]' "Look out now!" * '[ When shot ]' "Man, why you shooting me? Shoot zombies, not me!" * "Damn, this is not funny!" * "Stop shooting me, it won't help you anyway." * "C'mon, watch it! ''Daaamn!" * '''[ When healing ]' "Can somebody wait up? I'm gonna heal." * '[ When healing a teammate ]' "Here ya go, had no use of this anyhow I don't get shot." * "I ain't leaving you, but you better get up!" * "I can't make it on my own! Help me!" * '[ When someone is incapacitated ]' "Hang on there." * "Up we go." * '[ ''When low on health'' ] '"Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man oh man..." * '[ When he is pummeled by a Charger ]' "Aw Hell! He's poundin' me to death! * '[ Before the emergency door event starts at The Crash Site ]' "Somebody's gonna open this door." * '[ When vomited on by a Boomer ]' "Aw Hell! This sucks." * "Ahhh! I can't see shit!" * '[ ''When sees a Spitter ] "'Hey, it's a Spitter!" * '''[ When spat on by a Spitter ]' "YUCK! Spitter goo!" * '[ When sees a Hunter ]' "We got a Hunter!" * '[ When he sees a Jockey ]' "We got a Jockey!!" * '[ While traveling on the cable ferry ] '"Coach? Any inspirational words while we enter the swamps?" * 'Coach: "Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." :[' ''Interrupting Coach '] '"Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley'n I'm kick'n some ass!" * '''[ After shooting several stuffed elephants ]' "I think I might win somethin'..." * '[ ''Upon seeing a blocked path in Dark Carnival's bathrooms ] '"Man, I've got misery in my bulbs..." * '''[ ''Answering Nick at the start of Dark Carnival ''] Nick: “I hate to be the bearer of bad-news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck we ain’t driving through this” * "Sorry guys, guess this wasn’t such a hot idea after all." :Nick: “Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibs, Jr.!” :Ellis: “Now that’s not cool, Nick.” * [' ''Beginning of Dark Carnival '''] "Sorry folks. This car is capable of miracles, but it cant drive over 20 miles of parked cars. I think were walkin'." :Nick: "Don't sweat it Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." * [' ''After being revived '''] "Much obliged." * [''When pounced by a Jockey] "It ain't right havin' this 'thing '''on me!" * '[While Incapacitated] '''"Hey I need some help over here." * "Help me out!" *[When pounced on by a Jockey]''' "Is this thing humping me?!" Category:Left 4 Dead 2